


The Art Club

by Kagsking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Rare pairs everywhere, slight bokuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagsking/pseuds/Kagsking
Summary: It's Kenma's first year of college and he decides not to do volleyball anymore, but he still has to join a club. He goes to a club convention to look for one he might be interested in. Only one looks like it might be interesting . The art club.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic may be kind of...not so well written...I haven't wrote a fanfic since last year...so please forgive me if there are any errors ;-;

I'm Kenma Kozume and today is my first day of college. Apparently, I'm lost. I regret not fully paying attention to the counselor when he told me my dorm building and schedule. I walked along the campus trying to find where my dorm was. I don't remember my roommates' names, but I remember my dorm number-267. I just don't know which building it is. I keep looking, but still have no clue where I'm actually going. I don't want to bother anyone by asking and I can't find the counselor building either. Luckily, I don't start classes until after tomorrow. While looking around I bump into something-no, someone and I look down to see who I knocked over. "I'm s-sorry!" I apologize. "It's okay!" the person says and stands back up and turns around. It is a grey haired guy who's a little taller than me. He has a mole next to his right eye and a kind of slender body. "Can I ask you a question?" the boy says. I nod and he asks, "Can you help me look for building B? I know my dorm room number is 267..." I shake my head. "I don't even know what my building is, but my room number is 267 as well." The boy's eyes widen a little. "Are you Kenma or Iwaizumi?" I look up at him and say, "Kenma. Kenma Kozume." He smiles and says,"I'm Sugawara, but you can call me Suga. I remember the counselor saying your name when he told me who my roommates were." I slightly smile and say,"I wasn't paying that much attention to the counselor, so I wouldn't know." Sugawara chuckles. "Wanna look for our building together?" I nod and say, "Yes," before following him in the opposite direction I was originally going.

"Here we are!" Suga said looking up at a building with a large B on it. We walk into the building and go to the elevator. It says, "Out of order." in red pen and an arrow pointing towards the stairs. Great. How am I supposed to carry this heavy bag up the stairs...it's as heavy as 10 fat cats.Then a guy walks down the stairs and towards us. He has a more muscular body than Sugawara and I and has jagged, dark brown hair. "Hey, do you guys need some help?" he asks. "Yes, please." Sugawara answers. He takes both of our bags with ease and walks up towards the stairs. "What room are you going to?" he asks. "267..." I say. He smiles and says, "So you're my roommates?" Suga smiles as well and replies,"And you must be Iwaizumi?" He nods and walks up the stairs and towards our room. When we arrive Iwaizumi opens the already unlocked door and let's us in. I walk in first with following behind me and look around. Our dorm is absolutely amazing. The living room has a grey L shaped couch and a love seat of the same color. There is a humongous flat screen TV and glass coffee table as well. There is a big window next to the love seat and the milky carpet probably feels as soft as it looks. I walked through the living room and to the kitchen. The kitchen looks brand new with the white tile floor and baige walls. The appliances are a silvery color and the cabinets are grey. I walk back through the living room and into the small hallway. To my left there is a bathroom. I walk in and turn the lights on. The floor is a dark wood pattern and the toilet and sink look as clean as...well...as clean as it can possibly be. The shower curtain is a light blue. I pull the curtain back to see a tub and a shiny new shower head. I close the curtain back before turning the lights off and leaving. I go straight ahead and into a bedroom. The room has wooden flooring and navy blue walls. There is what looks to be a queen sized bed with blue covers and pillows. I'm assuming this is Iwaizumi's room. I walk out, not exploring the rest of the room and walk down the hall. I turn to my left and see a closed door and to my right is an open door with a bedroom with baby blue walls and white carpet. I decide to go in the room with the closed door since the other room is empty apart from it having a queen sized bed. I open the door and turn on the lights. This is my room. The walls are a dark gray and the floor is a dark wood. The window is covered by red curtains. I sit on the full sized bed, not complaining about it being smaller than the other beds. I didn't really care. I had my own room so I'm happy. I was hoping I didn't have to share a room with anyone annoying, not that I would mind sharing with the roommates I have. I take my phone out of my back pocket and look at the time. 2:46. I didn't choose a sport at the counselors office. It was just time to give up volleyball and just focus on academics. Well apparently, if I don't choose a sport I have to choose a club...or fraternity...or something. I've never heard of a college that makes you do something like that, but I'll comply anyway. I got into a really good school and that's all that matters. The club convention starts at 3:00. I can still make it. I get up and walk back into the living room where Iwaizumi is and held my bag. He turned towards me and asked, "Which room did you pick?" I look up thinking how to describe it. "The dark room." He chuckles and nods and takes my bag to the room. I follow him and ask, "Where's Sugawara?" He puts the bag on my bed and replies, "In the kitchen." I nod and head to the kitchen. Suga is looking around the kitchen like I previously was and sees me. "Isn't this place amazing!?" he said with excitement. I just simply nod, just wanting to ask him a question. "Have you joined a club or fraternity...or uh sport..." I ask. He shakes his head. "I used to play volleyball, but I want to try something new and different." I smile and ask, "Do you want to go to the club convention with me? Not that you have to..." He nods and says, "I'll just go change into some more casual clothes and I'll be ready." He walks away into the short hallway and into the baby blue room and closed the door. I figured he would like that room. I look down at myself and see that I'm not in the best clothes for a first impression either, so I head to my room and open my enormous bag. I take out a red hoodie, white t-shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. I take off the blue t-shirt and blue jeans. I put them aside and put on the clothes I took out. By the time I finished putting on my clothes, including my red converse I decided to wear, Suga was at the door ready to go. I decide to just leave the clothes I took off on the floor and leave the room, not making Suga wait any longer. Sugawara was wearing a light yellow sweater, light blue skinny jeans, and pink Timberlands. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. "Where are you guys going?" Iwaizumi asked. "To the club convention. Wanna come?" Suga replied. "Nah, I already joined football." he said. (I'm sorry I have a headcannon for football!Iwaizumi) "Okay!" Suga said and opened the front door and walked out with me following him. 

We walk towards a sign that reads "Club Convention" and see a large group of people. I grab Sugawara's sweater hoping he doesn't mind. "Nervous?" he said. "I don't like being around a bunch of people at once." I respond. "It'll be okay. I'm here!" he said and put his arm around my shoulder. I feel a little safer and slightly smile. We begin walking into the large group and it isn't that bad with Suga's arm around me. We look at the signs of the different clubs. A lot of them look pretty boring to me. Some catch Sugawara's eye but he doesn't leave me to go look at them. I spot some people giving us weird looks and that makes me move closer to Suga. He doesn't mind. I spot the gaming club and I look at the stuff they have on the table. Fucking disgrace. They have THE WORST. GAMES. EVER. They have 'The Crow: City of Angels', 'Sonic 06', and 'Rambo'. Are you fucking kidding me?! Out of all the games in the world you have these shitty ones?! Of course I say this in my head because I hate confrontations but still...that makes me shiver in disgust. "Something wrong, Kenma?" Suga asks. "No." I lied. The gaming club is what's wrong. The club members should be ashamed of themselves. Suga and I keep walking and we both look at a certain club stand. The sign reads "Art Club". We both walk over to the stand and look at the art they have displayed. One of the members behind the stand smile and walk over to us. He has brown, fluffy looking hair and is taller than Suga and I. "Hi!My name's Oikawa."the taller male says. I wave and Suga says "Hi, I'm Sugawara and this is Kenma." Oikawa's eyes lit up and and he ran to the back of the stand and came back with forms. "Here take these." he said and handed them out to us. "Very few people get these...so don't give them to anyone." Suga tilted his head confused but still took the form. "Why are you giving them to us then?" I said taking the form as well. "Because~ I know someone who knows you guys." Oikawa said. "Who?" Suga asked. "Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa said happily. "Huh? You mean Iwaizumi?" I ask. The brown haired male nods and smiles. "Make sure to tell him Oikawa say hi!" Suga smiled back and said, "We will!" We walked in the opposite direction we were going, passing the humiliating gaming club and out of the club convention. "So, are you satisfied with what you saw?" Suga asked me. "Yeah...apart from the gaming...club..." I say. Saying that club's name make me want to vomit. "Oh okay. I think I know which club I'm going to join." Suga looks at me and asks,"Which one?" I look up at him and say, "The Art club." Suga smiles and says, "I was going to say the same thing."

We walked inside our dorm room and see Iwaizumi laying down on the L couch watching Jerry Springer. "Hey guys." he says sitting up. "Hey!" Suga replies. "Oikawa says hi." I say. "Hah?! Shittykawa?!" he said. I just nod not knowing what to say to that. Iwaizumi sighs and lays back down. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the time. 6:22. "Damn. We were out there for a while." I say. "Yeah..." Suga agrees and yawns. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye...I'll see you guys tomorrow..." Suga said and walks to his bedroom and closed the door. "I think I'll do the same..." Iwaizumi said and turned the TV off and getting up and heading to his room. I just stand there not knowing what to do next. "I guess I'll get some sleep." I say to myself. I walk to my room and see all my clothes gone, including the ones I left on the floor. There is a large basket next to my closet that wasn't there before I left. I look into it and see my clothes I left on the floor. Then, I open the closet to see all my clothes either hung up or folded in separate drawers. I guess Iwaizumi did this while Suga and I were out. That was nice of him, because I certainly wasn't gonna do it. I was planning on just putting my clothes clumped together in the closet, but this is way better. I think- no, I know I like my roommates. I can tell these next 4 years will be great. I take off my clothes and throw them in the basket. I put on my cat onesie and hop in my clean red bed. The covers had cat paws on them. That was another thing that wasn't here before I left. Iwaizumi must have saw that I liked cats from through my clothes. I lay down and close my eyes. I smile at what I hope to happen and what I will do tomorrow. One thing's for sure though. I'm going to join the Art club.


	2. Welcome to the Art Club ! !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Sugawara's day start off a little interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy with school and life in general tbh so please bare with me!! I'll update said works in my message post as soon as possible. ^^

I can feel something heavy on my side-a body. I slowly open my eyes and look up at my ceiling. My room is lighter than usual. Somehow, my curtains were opened. I turn my head towards the right, where my bed meets the wall, and see Suga laying on my shoulder. I don't really mind if it's him or even Iwaizumi , but if it was someone else I would probably be uncomfortable. I feel his soft hair as it slightly brushes against my cheek. I look to my left and see my phone on the charger on my nightstand. I pick it up and see that it's at 93%. I didn't remember to put it on the charger and the last time I used it, it was at 31%. I'm guessing Sugawara did it for me. I look at the time. 9:45. I sigh and decide to get out of bed, but there's one problem. Sugawara's still sleeping on my shoulder. I don't want to move and disturb him, but I need to get up. I slowly lift his head and place him on one of my pillows. Then, I crawl out of the bed and head to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and start to take my clothes off as the water heats up. I hear footsteps walking out of the room across the hall. Iwaizumi must be awake. I slowly get in the shower after feeling the temperature of the water. Then, I hear a knock on the door. "Yes?" I say. "It's Suga. Can I come in?" I expected it to be Iwaizumi since I didn't hear Suga come out of the room. "Yeah..." I say and continue to wash myself as I hear the door open and close. I move the curtain a little out of the way to see what Sugawara's doing. I see him go into the cabinet and grab a medicine container and put two pills in his hand. They look like Advil, but I can't really see them. I close the curtains back and look to the shower wall and see a grey rope thicker than my hand and it started moving. Then, I realized what it was. A snake. I scream as loud as I could with my tired voice and over the sound of the rushing water from the shower. Suga immediately walked over and Iwaizumi rushed in the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Iwaizumi said worried. "T-There's a s-s-snake!!" I manage to say through my fear. "Is it grayish?" Iwa said. "Yeah...and blue..." He laughs and opens the curtain exposing my body to him and Suga. I attempt to cover up my crotch as best as I could. "That's Oscar!" Iwaizumi said. "Huh?" Suga asks. "He's my rat snake." I sigh.  "What a contradicting name..." Suga said. I didn't know he had a pet...a cat or even a dog would have been fine with me. But a snake?! I don't like reptiles...apart from turtles and small lizards about the size of my fingers. I don't care what he does with it. I just want it out of the shower. Iwaizumi grabs the fairly large snake with both of his hands and slowly carries it out of the shower. Suga backs up out of Iwaizumi's way, trying to stay away from the snake. I continue to take my shower and Suga swallows the pills with some faucet water to make it all go down. I turn the shower off and look to get my- oh. I didn't grab a towel. "Hey Suga...can you get me a towel?" He nods and walks out of the room. I stand in the tub and wait for him to get back. He comes back and gives me a green towel. I dry myself and get out of the tub and walked out of the bathroom. When I walk back to my room, I go to my closet and pull out a lime green polo and khaki jeans that are tight on me, so they appear to be skinny jeans. I walk into the kitchen and look in the fridge to see what is available to eat for breakfast. The only things that catch my eye are...actually nothing. I decide to skip breakfast and sit on the couch in the living room. Dangit. I left my phone in the room. I get up and go to my room to take my phone off the charger...and see that snake again...on my bed. Why did it have to be in MY room and on MY bed? I haven't seen it move, but it keeps staring at me...and it's creeping me out. Then, I realize that it was sitting on my PSP. I honestly don't know what to do. I would call Iwaizumi, but he's busy getting dressed. I grab a hair tie and throw it at the huge creature. I see it slowly move on the other side of my bed, giving me an opportunity to grab my beloved game system. But when I did grab it, the snake quickly turned around and stared me down with its small, grey eyes. I'm scared to move my hand away from the bed now. I thought it would cooperate, but maybe I just scared it. I slowly move my hand (with my psp) away from the bed. Then, I bolt out of the room. That was probably  the most terrifying thing that could possibly happen in my room. I sit back down on the couch and sigh with relief. I wonder what other interesting things could happen today.

『Two hours later』

All three of us head out the door and on to the campus, looking for the club buildings. Iwaizumi walks in a different direction when we reach the structures., but Sugawara and I are still together. We eventually got to the Art Club building. It wasn't as big as many of the other clubs, but it wasn't particularly small either. I knock on the door and hear light footsteps soon after. The door then opens and a raven haired male with gray-blue eyes appears from behind it. His hair is kind of curly and slightly messy, but he manages to make it look good somehow. "Hello. How can I help you?" the male said. "Is this the Art Club?" Suga asked. The male nodded and invited us in. "Are you looking for the club leader?" Suga nodded as a response. The inside of the building looked like a condo, but with more room. He took us to the meeting room and sat us down at a circular table with 7 other empty chairs. "I'll get the rest of the members," the man said and left the room. "Are you excited?" Suga smiled. "I guess...," I replied, but on the inside I was jumping up and down with excitement. A few minutes later the man came back with 4 other males. The five of them sat down in some of the empty chairs. Then, the one Suga and I saw at the club fair, Oikawa, came through the door and sat down across from us. "Hello, again," he says. I wave and Suga smiles. "I heard you were here to join the club." Suga nods. "Well in that case..." Oikawa says putting his hand out as if he were expecting to receive something. "Papers, please." He said and smiled. "Well...um...we forgot them...," I say trying my best not to make eye contact. The club leader made a dissatisfied face. "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes. You can turn it in later," the male from earlier said. I smile at the response and I'm surprised when he smiles back. "Well in the meantime, we should introduce ourselves." Oikawa says as he stands up. "My name is Oikawa Tooru and I am the President of the Art Club," he says enthusiastically. " I major in Astronomy. I'm so happy the both of you decided to join our club!" Oikawa sits and the male that greeted us earlier stands. "Hello. My name is Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to meet you. I'm the Vice President of the Art Club and I major in Music Performance as a violinist and pianist." I was very impressed and smiled. Apparently, he saw and smiled back...again. He sat down and another man stood. He had neat, light brown hair. "My name is Yahaba Shigeru. I'm the Treasurer of the Art Club. I major in Chemical Engineering." The cycle repeated again. " My name is Semi Eita. I work in the Art Club as the Secretary and I major in Human Resources Management, so that helps." The next male jumped up in excitement before Semi could even sit down. "HI!! My name is Koganegawa and I-" the young man said as he was stopped by the male with unevenly parted hair. "Why are you so loud? They're right in front of us." The younger male with the black fringe apologizes and starts over. "I'm Koganegawa Kanji. I don't really have a special role like Oikawa...but I will someday!" he smiled and sat down. "I'm flattered." Oikawa spoke. "You didn't even say your major, stupid." the male who interrupted him earlier said and sighed and stood. "I'm Shirabu Kenjiro and I major in Animal Health." he said lazily. Oikawa smiled and said "We have one more member but...he isn't here at the moment. You'll meet him soon. Anyways, Welcome to the Art Club!"


	3. Birth of a Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm off schedule. Don't worry, the chapters will be posted. And no, you won't be waiting 2 months for it.

"Before we do anything, I must ask your names," I say, even though I already know them. I just want to hear his sweet voice again. Sugawara. The other club members need to know their names, too...I guess. The one with the short ombre hair stands and speaks. "I'm Kenma Kozume and I major in game design and development." Kinda boring if you ask me. I wouldn't want to be working on video games if I knew there were aliens out there in space. Maybe I should tell him. Nah. He probably won't listen anyway.. Then, Sugawara stands. I don't notice my phone ringing until Akaashi pokes my cheek. I was staring at Suga and thankfully he didn't notice thanks to Akaashi snapping me out of my trance. "I'll be right back," I state and walk out of the room. Whoever is calling me is going to get a bad side of me for making me miss Sugawara's presentation. I don't even look at the caller ID and answer the call. "Oik-" "NO. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. YOU JUST MADE ME MISS THE BEST SPEECH IN THE WORLD FOR YOUR MEANINGLESS ANNOUNCEMENT. I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. IF YOU SOMEHOW HAVE A LARGE SUM OF MONEY OR A GREAT JOB OPPORTUNITY, HURRY UP AND TELL ME BEFORE I REALLY GO OFF." As I finished my rant, an even louder voice responded. "OIKAWA. TOORU. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!" It's Iwaizumi. I'm screwed. My life is over. I have nowhere to run or hide. "I'm so sorry Iwa-chan! I didn't know it was you calling! I-I-I..!!" I keep stuttering out of fear of what he would do to me. "Look at who's calling before answering the phone next time, dumbass! Anyways, did Kenma and Suga go to the club building yet?" Wait...how does he know they're here?! Is he spying on them? Is he spying on Suga?! Oh...I forgot. They're roommates. "Yeah, why?" I respond. "I just wanted to make sure they made it, that's all. Wait...it's like 11:30...shouldn't you be in class?" "SHIT. SHIT. SHIT." I mutter to myself as I run back in the meeting room and gather my belongings. "What's wrong, Oikawa?" Akaashi asks me. Everything is wrong right now. I missed Suga's great voice, Iwaizumi snapped at me after I snapped at him, and I'm late for class. I only say the last one because the only relevant (non secretive) option. "Um...I need to get to class before I'm late." Akaashi looked at his watch in his wrist before looking up at me with squinted eyes. "You're already late." Dammit Akaashi!! "Uh...no I'm not..." Akaashi rolls his eyes and and walks out of the room into the small kitchen. "Anyways, I'll be on my way." I wave them goodbye, but only three wave back; Kenma, Kogenegawa, and Suga~. The only person I care about waving back is...you know who. I run as fast as I can towards the Science majors part of the campus. As soon as I walk in the class, I immediately get scolded by my professor. "You need to come on time everyday blah blah blah time is of the essence blah blah blaaaaah" That's basically what he said. I sit down next to a boy with a bowl cut. He turns to me and smiles. I smile as I expect to have him return to listening to the lecture, but I was wrong. "What's your name? I'm new here. This is my first day of class and my mom told me to make friends here, but not too many many because that might cause drama and other problems. I like your shirt! Where'd you get it? I like-" I had to stop him. I knew he would keep going and going and going forever. I put my hand over his mouth, thus stopping him in the middle of his sentence. "Slow down kid. I can't comprehend all of what you're saying and respond at the same time. My name is Oikawa Tooru. And yours is?" He takes a deep breath and replies, "My name is Goshiki Tsutomu. I really really like your shirt!" I look down at my 'Aliens are my family' shirt and smile back at him. "Thank you! Now, pay attention. You're gonna need this info in the long run."

『3 hours later』

Class is finally over!! I look at the time on my phone. It's 2:35 pm. Maybe Sugawara's still at the club building. I might get to see him before he goes to class! I pack all of my belongings, including my phone in my bag. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I'm about to pick up my backpack to leave. I turn around and see...what was his name again? Goten...no...Tiki...nah...Tomikin?... that's not it either...oh yeah! "Yes, Timmy?" He looks at me with a confused look. I don't know why. Did he forget what he was about to say? "Uh...can I have your number?" Woah~ Timmy trying to get my number so early? "I'm sorry, you're just not my type." I state to him. His face goes blank and he blushes. He shakes his head and stammers, "T-T-That's not what I-I meant. I meant as friends! I would like to be your friend!" Freshman in college are always so adorable. "Oh, of course Timmy!" I pull out my phone and go to my contacts so he can put his number in and he gives me his phone to put my number in. After we're done, he asks me, "Where are you going now?" I take my phone back and say, "A place." I give him his phone back. "But where?" I roll my eyes and respond, "The art club building. Please don't follow me there." Timmy's happy expression turned into an uneasy one. "Please. I won't mess anything up. I promise." Will he really? I mean he didn't disturb me much during the lesson besides that fact that he kept scooting closer to me every five to ten minutes. "Fine." His previous expression had changed to a joyful smile. I still don't understand why he wanted to go with me so badly, though. He grabs his bag and follows me out of the building. I wait till we get further away from the building and ask him, "Why did you want to come with me so badly?" He averts his eyes. Why? Is he hiding something? "Someone was looking at me during class...and it was creeping me out. This is my last class for the day and I don't want to go to my dorm alone." I guess that understandable since he's new to college. Still, it could be serious. I don't want to just assume he's overreacting and have him get hurt. "Okay. As long as you're with me, you are safe."

We enter the club building and go into the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He doesn't respond. He's too busy looking around. "Uh...hello?" I tap him on his shoulder. He flinches at my touch. "Huh?" I hate repeating things. "I said are you hungry." He nodded his head and started to walk around. I decide to make us both sandwiches. I don't really feel like cooking at the moment. When I finish the sandwiches, Timmy is no where to be seen. "Timmy! I made you food," I yell. Is no one here? I wrap the sandwiches with napkins and take them with me. Where the heck did he go? This building isn't even big. I go into the 'living room' and I don't see him. I knock on the bathroom door and don't hear answer. Then, I go in the meeting room. There he is. He's sitting in Sugawara's original seat. I see Sugawara standing and talking to Akaashi. Is Akaashi telling him how he feels?! Or is he telling him how I feel?! So many possibilities and they're all scary. "Oikawa, you're back," Suga says bashfully. His voice is SO soothing. It's like zen and classical had a love child. You could call him kalon. I nod and smile as a reply. "We have a new assignment sent to us from the football team. Well, more of a contest actually. We'll be competing against the art department. We have to design a flag to put up for the home football games. Any ideas," Akaashi addressed. "Um...what's the mascot here," Timmy asked. "Oikawa, who is he and why is he here," Akaashi asked. "He's my friend from class. Right Timmy?" He looked at me nervously. "Actually my name is-" I continue. "And he's here because he's afraid to go to his dorm by himself, so I'm taking care of him for now." I toss him his sandwiches and I receive a grateful nod. "Nice to meet you," Suga beamed. Timmy made a really big smile and that kind of made me mad. Why? I don't know. As Akaashi was about to start talking again, his watch alarm went off. He sighed as he grabbed his belongings and headed for the door. "My class starts in 30 minutes, but I still errands to run for my music. I was given the wrong piece, so I have to get that misconception fixed. Then, I have to-" I put a finger on his lip and push him out the door. "Just go already! Less talking and more walking." He nods at me and grins. "Thank you. I won't be back the rest of the day. Take care." I wave him goodbye and go back in the meeting room. I guess I have to take charge from here.

3rd POV

Oikawa sits in a seat next to Sugawara. "Did you guys come up with anything?" Kogenegawa raised his hand and spoke. "How about using the raven in the shape of a football?" Oikawa shook his head. "No, it's too bland and simple." Kenma also spoke, surprisingly. "We could make the school initials out of the raven." The president took this into consideration and wrote it down in a notebook. "Ok, who agrees on this idea?" Kenma, Kogenegawa, Semi, Goshiki and Shirabu raised their hands. Oikawa saw that Sugawara didn't raise his hand. He decided to wait until the end of the meeting to talk to him about it. "Ok, start drawing some sketches and then we'll discuss which one is the most favorable. There's pencils and paper in the box over there. I'll go get you guys some more supplies. Timmy, can you come help me please?" Goshiki nodded and stood to follow him out of the room. Once they got in the hallway, Oikawa pulled the other male in another room. "Is there something wrong, Oikawa?" The room appeared to have no art supplies in them, making Oikawa seem suspicious to Goshiki. "I have to tell you something, and you can't tell anyone else, okay?" The younger boy nodded. Oikawa sighed as he pushed his hair back. "I kinda of...got mad when you smiled like you did at Suga...because uh.." Goshiki could see Oikawa blushing and got what he was trying to say. "Oh! Are you gay, Oikawa?" The elder twitched at his response. "Let's just say 50%." Goshiki tilted his head in confusion. "So...you're...straight-gay?" The brown haired male lightly bopped the younger one on the head. "That's not what it's called. I'm bisexual." Goshiki smiled and hugged him. "It's okay! I will support you all the way. I don't discriminate against anyone." Oikawa patted his soft head and thanked him. "I'm just worried he might not..." - "Like you back? Like guys? Be available," Goshiki said as he finished his sentence for him. Oikawa made a discouraged look as he nodded. "Well, you'll never know till you try. Just get to know him more before you do." The brown haired male made a reassuring smile and bowed. "Thank you," he said. "Go tell the others that I'll be leaving. I'm going to go see a close friend of mine. The supplies are in the room next to the kitchen. Take them whatever they need," Oikawa said, fixing his hair. Goshiki gave Oikawa a tight hug and said, "Thank you." Oikawa looked down at him with tenderness and hugged him back. Then, the small boy waved goodbye and walked out of the room. "Time to go see, Mattsun, Makki, and Iwa-chan."


End file.
